Aku ini ada
by bang kambing
Summary: Tolong, tolong jangan abaikan aku. Balaslah pesanku walau hanya satu huruf... Read more sasunaru. Sho ai


**Aku ini ada**

**By Bang kambing**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pair: SASUNARU**

**Note: bang kambing lagi galau, bikin cerita tentang kegalauan hahahaha :v ayo baca dulu yuk :3**

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pelajar kelas 2 SMA yang sangat menyukai ramen. Aku adalah seorang yang ceria dan selalu menebarkan senyumku untuk siapa saja. Dan aku mempunyai Kekasih, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke murid terpandai di sekolah ini dan siapa sangka ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mempunyai banyak fans wanita dan bahkan dia bisa memilih gadis mana saja yang dia mau malah menyukaiku.

Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku jadi teringat bagaimana dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya...

FLASHBACK

Saat itu adalah hari dimana sekolahku mengadakan survei murid terbaik satu sekolah ini. Dan ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang mendapat predikat itu. Nilainya tinggi dan dia dinyatakan memiliki nilai tertinggi, ya aku sih sudah maklum. Aku kan satu kelas dengannya dan nilainya memang selalu bagus, untuk hal itu aku sudah dapat memperkirakannya.

Namun ada suatu hal yang tidak ku lupakan. Saat Sasuke naik ke atas panggung untuk diserahkan medali dan sertifikat, Saat dia di suruh berpidato di hadapan seluruh murid dari atas panggung. Aku terkejut, dia bukan berpidato, melainkan dia berkata dengan menggunakan microphone.

"Tolong perhatikan semuanya! Aku hanya akan berkata satu kali. Jadi dengarkanlah baik-baik. Dobe itu adalah milikku. Jika kau berani menyentuhnya tanpa seizinku maka akan tahu akibatnya."

Dia berkata seperti itu tanpa menyebutkan namaku, tapi dia menyebutku Dobe. Ku pikir siapa yang dia maksud Dobe, tapi tangannya tertuju padaku. Dia menunjukku. Aku malu sekali saat itu, saking malunya aku berlari dari lapangan. Dan tentu saja Sasuke mengejarku. Aku berlari semakin cepat saat aku mulai mendengar langkah Sasuke hampir mendekatiku. Aku menuju atap, entah betapa bodohnya aku berlari ke atap.

Dan beginilah hasilnya, aku sudah tertangkap oleh Sasuke dan aku tak bisa kabur kemana pun. Sasuke mendorongku ke dinding, dan dia mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya, dan berkata.

"Dengar Uzumaki Naruto, kau itu sudah menjadi milikku." Katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Se-sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu? Apa hakmu itu?" Tanyaku dengan terbata karena sumpah saat itu Sasuke begitu menyeramkan. Dia seperi ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.

"Sejak saat ini. Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku." Ucapnya serius.

"Ba-baiklah." Entah apa yang merasuki otakku, aku menerima pernyataannya itu. Entahlah mungkin aku juga menyukainya.

"Bagus, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Tak adal yang boleh menyentuhmu."

"Lah? Lalu kalau teman-temanku mengajakku main ke suatu tempat otomatis kan mereka menyentuhku entah itu memukul atau sejenisnya?"

"Tidak boleh. Kau ini, jika ketahuan kau akan ku hukum." Tegasnya. Dia itu iblis atau apa sih. Kenapa memperlakukan aku seperti peliharaannya saja huh dasar menyebalkan.

Ya memang aku sudah menjadi pacarnya. Sudah 1 tahun lebih tepatnya dan ternyata aku makin menyukainya ah mencintainya dan dia pun sama. Aku sangat mencintainya meski sifat posesifnya begitu menyebalkan.

Dia memang menyebalkan. Sok berkuasa, sok memerintahkan diriku, sok sekali seme padahal memang dia seme sih. Dan hal menyebalkan bahwa aku adalah uke. Dan dia selalu saja memberikanku tanda-tanda merah aneh , jelek, dan menyebalkan ini di setiap leherku.

Ada kala ketika dia benar-benar cemburu dan murka. Saat aku dan Kiba sedang berjalan ke kantin tanpa mengajaknya, dan kiba merangkulku sebagai teman, kalian tahulah kalau sudah teman dekat pasti seperti itu. Lagi pula Kiba tak ada perasaan apa pun padaku, Kiba kan sudah menyukai orang lain sstt jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, bahwa Kiba itu menyukai Shikamaru teman sebangkunya sendiri. Sudahlah lupakan soal Kiba, berlanjut ke obrolan utama tadi. Saat aku sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarikku, ya ternyata itu adalah Uchiha Teme. Dia menarikku dan membawaku ke atap. Lalu segeralah dia memojokanku dan menciumku dengan membabi buta. Kalian bisa lihat kan betapa cemburunya dia, seperti aku ini sudah berselingkuh saja. Dasar Teme.

Besoknya, tanganku yang sebelah kanan di borgol dengan tangannya yang sebelah kiri. Uchiha ini, sejak kapan dia menjadi idiot seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menulis jika seperti ini. Ketika di tanya Kakashi-sensei dia malah mengancamnya.

END OF FLASHBACK

Benar-benar Sasuke itu seperti orang gila saja, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah benci, dan perasaanku padanya semakin menjadi.

Aku senang seklai jika dia memanjakanku, maksudku bersikap romantis. Aku senang sekali walau posesifnya itu sudah berlebihan tapi mungkin saja itu alasannya. Aku selalu saja mengingat segala kejadian saat-saat bersamanya.

Aku senang sekali jika mengingat hari-hari itu, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Sekarang aku merasa kurang baik, suasana hatiku tak karuan, aku kacau. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke berubah. Dia mendiamkanku sejak beberapa minggu lalu, dan sampai saat ini dia bahkan tak mau bicara padaku. Setiap kali aku ajak bicara dia menghindar dengan berbagai alasan. Smsku pun bahkan tak dihiraukannya, aku menelpon pun selalu tak di angkat. Aku tak mengerti...!

Apa mungkin dia telah bosan padaku atau dia sedang berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Aku tak tahu. Setiap aku ingin mengajaknya bicara tentang masalah ini, selalu saja dia menghindariku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bahkan seluruh teman-temanku mulai menyadari dari perubahan sikapku. Aku bahkan jarang tertawa lagi.

Oh Kami-sama tak tahukah dia betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika dia mendiamkanku seperti ini. Aku tak bisa. Aku memang tak sanggup diacuhkan seperti ini. Aku memang tak masalah di perbudak, aku tak masalah di kekang, bahkan aku tak masalah di hina. Tapi tolong jangan abaikan aku. Aku tak bisa. Jika seperti ini terus, maka aku akan semakin kacau. Ini akan menghancurkan seluruh aktifitasku. Pokoknya besok aku benar-benar harus bicara padanya. Ini penting, kalau memang sudah tak menyukaiku lagi, tinggal bilang saja. Kenapa harus mendiamkanku seperti ini. Ini membuatku tersiksa.

Keesokan harinya aku menunggu Sasuke di atap sekolah. Dan untunglah Sasuke datang dan mau berbicara padaku. Entah aku senang sekali. Sudahlah lupakan soal itu, aku harus bicara dahulu.

"Sasuke? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku langsung pada intinya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" Kenapa dia malah bertanya balik seperti itu. Dan ini yang paling tidak ku sukai. Tapi aku harus sabar.

"Kau mendiamkanku berminggu-minggu bahkan ini hampir sebulan. Kau kenapa? Jika memang kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi katakan saja. Aku bisa menerima saja jika memang kau mempunyai orang lain yang lebih baik dariku, tapi tidak dengan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Aku sangat terluka."

"..." Sasuke hanya dia dan memandang ke arah lain. Dia tak mau memandang ke arahku. Aku tak tahu.

"Tolonglah Sasuke. Aku tak mengerti. Jika aku buat salah, aku minta maaf. Kau tak membalas smsku, tidak mau mengangkat telpon dariku, bahkan kau menghindariku. Kenapa? Apa sebegitu menjijikannya kah diriku ini sehingga kau tak mau menoleh sedikit padaku. Setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu. Jangan membuat ketidak jelasan seperti ini. Ini menyakitiku. Balaslah smsku walau hanya satu huruf. Angkatlah telponku walau kau tak bicara padaku. Tataplah aku walau hanya sebentar. Itu tak masalah. Setidaknya aku ini ada, ada di hadapanmu, bicara denganmu. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku ini tak ada, Sasuke. Aku ini ada kan? Aku terlihatkan? Aku ada. Jadi berhentilah mengabaikanku. Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh hina aku, asalkan kau tidak bersikap seperti aku ini tak ada di hadapanmu. Aku ada... aku ini sudah terlahir, tolonglah hiks." Aku mengoceh panjang sekali. Ya memang itulah seluruh isi hatiku. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Keluh kesalku.

"Naruto?" Akhirnya Sasuke itu bicara. Tak apa walau hanya dengan menyebut namaku saja itu sudah membuatku senang.

"Aku... aku ini ada. Aku bukan makhluk astral yang tak bisa dilihat. Aku... hiks aku tidak sanggup jika di diamkan. Aku seperti orang yang tidak ada. Oleh karena itu... oleh karena itu hiks, aku... jangan.. hiks... tolonglah..." Kata-kataku sudah tak beraturan karena aku menangis. Aku cengeng sekali. Ya bukan berarti aku seperti wanita yang cengeng. Aku hanya akan terguncang jika aku dianggap tak ada. Lebih baik dibenci dari pada tidak dianggap, karena hal itu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu dimana aku tak dianggap hanya karena aku terlahir tanpa seorang ibu dan ayah. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan. Dan sekarang Sasuke pun bersikap seperti itu, aku takut sekali karena Sasuke adalah orang yang menyayangiku dan aku sayangi dengan tulis. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke tak menganggapku ada.

"Naruto... maaf." Sasuke mengatakan maaf? Kenapa dia meminta maaf padaku. "Maafkan aku." Dia berkata maaf lagi dan memelukku. Eh kok basah sih punggungku, ternyata dia menangis. Kenapa dia menangis.

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu lagi, maaf mendiamkanmu sekian lamanya, maaf maaf maaf. Kau jangan menangis, Dobe." Katanya sambil memelukku erat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah senang jika kau sudah mau bicara lagi padaku, Sasuke. Tak apa walau hanya satu kata pun. Aku senang. Setidaknya aku ini ada. Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" tanyaku yang penasaran.

"Aku hanya tidak mau ayahku menyakitimu jika aku terus berada di dekatmu, maka ayahku akan tahu dan dia akan menyakitimu, menjauhkanmu dariku. Aku mau. Jadi aku memutuskan cukup dengan melihatmu saja sudah cukup asalkan aku tidak dijauhkan darimu. Maaf jika itu semua menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Tapi justru malah menyakitimu. Maaf..." Oh my, Sasuke kau ternyata hanya ingin melindungiku. Dia itu ternyata, uh kenapa dia selalu bisa membuatku menangis seperti perempuan. Dia memang menyebalkan.

"Tidak apa Sasuke. Tapi kenapa ayahmu ingin menyakitiku?"

"Karena dia tidak suka aku berhubungan denganmu. Dan dia akan lakukan segala cara untuk memisahkanku denganmu. Dan aku tak sanggup bila sehari saja tak melihatmu."

"Sasuke, jangan perlakukan aku seperti kemarin-kemarin itu menyakitiku. Jadi tetaplah jadi Sasuke Teme yang ku kenal dan segala rintangan dan resiko kita hadapi bersama. Begitu lebih baik. Ingat, aku ini masih laki-laki Sasuke. Jadi aku bisa melawan dan memberontak. Kau ini lupa ya, Teme no baka? Kemana otakmu yang jenius itu ha?" Langsung saja aku memarahinya. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu sih. Membuat kesal saja.

"Hn, baiklah dobe. Aku minta maaf karena bersikap egois seperti itu."

"Dasara Teme idiot."

"Kau Usuratonkachi." Ejeknya sambil mengecup pipiku. Aku senang, Sasuke telah kembali menjadi Sasukeku hehehe. "Jangan menangis lagi, Dobe-chan. Katanya laki-laki tapi menangis dasar cengeng." Dia itu baru juga baikan sudah mulai lagi. Buat kesal saja tapi itulah Sasukeku.

"Urusai. Itu salahmu Tuan Uchiha. Dasar menyebalkan." Aku pun menendangnya dan akhirnya masalah terpecahkan. Ini hanya masalah komunikasi saja. Memang kalau komunikasi tidak berjalan baik, masalah seperti apa pun tak akan selesai. Untunglah Sasuke mau ku ajak bicara, coba kalau dia menolak lagi, pasti kegalauanku makin meningkat.

"Daisuki." Ucapnya.

"Urusai urusai..." huh dia membuatku kesal lagi.

"Daisuki Daisuki Daisuki." Haha lihat tingkahnya mulai seperti anak kecil lagi. Betapa aku rindu sekali akan tingkahnya yang seperti ini.

"Hai hai watashi mo."

End

Gomen yak kalo kagak nyambung. Ini diketik berdasarkan naluri tangan aja.

Gua lagi mengalami kegalauan hahaha ya makasih aja dah buat yang udah mau baca dan review hehehe seperti biasa yang ga review mah ga makasih :p wkwkwkwk yang ga review gua doain supaya bisa review #guangomongapasih

Udah dulu ya. Bay bay :*


End file.
